Naruto the Fanalis of Youkai Academy
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Triple Crossover - Naruto, Rosario Vampire, Magi This was a personal request, look inside to see the story.
1. Chapter 1 Are We There Yet?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Magi, Rosario+Vampire... I don't own em.**_  
_**This was a personal request by Animelvr975.**_  
_**Warning: Fanalis Naruto by request.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The Fanalis.

A species that was considered on the border between Human and Monster, beings that took the natural form of a human, but with the physical strength outclassing that of a Vampire. They were both respected and looked down upon by both Humans that knew of them, and Monsters that hated them. They had bodies that could preform feats of such amazing physical ability that few monsters could keep up with them, in either speed or power the Fanalis were considered without true equal, with only the above average Vampire being able to hold their own against their strength.

Not only could they dish out major damage with each hit, but they were durable enough to take just as much damage as they could dish out, with skin as tough as steel only the most powerful of blows could even effect them. They could take the worst of hits and keep on coming back for more, and even then it would take much to truly put them down for the count. They could take down even Dragons would a single kick of their powerful legs, with kicks as fast as lightning, and strong enough to destroy steel, one hit from them and you might never wake up again.

They were not a very large species, being on the brink of dying out into nothing. Only a handful or two pure-blood Fanalis still existed in this day and age, and most of them prefered the to live in the wild than to live anywhere near the city. They were hunters by nature, wanting to take down their prey and devour the flesh of fallen animals they took out with their own strength. Of course, this had led to a pack-like instinct where they would form their own packs, made up of people they liked and agreed with, but with one person always being the obvious leader of the pack.

The Uzumaki, the last remaining family of Pure-Blooded Fanalis. Consisting of only two members to this family, the orphaned children of the deceased Kushina and Marur of the Uzumaki pack.

The first and oldest of the duo, by 20 minutes, was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a young male of 15 years old with naturally tanned skin that looked like he spent a good amount of time in the sun. He had a slightly rounded face with a strong chin and a very good muscular structure that spoke of amazing power hidden under his lean form. Every time he moved, you could see the powerful muscle flexing. He had shorter scarlet red hair on his head that shot out in every direction, and was cut shorter in the bangs to keep them out of his eyes. His hair even defied gravity as it stuck straight up in some places. His hair was kept out of his bright red eyes by a black headband that had a strange bird symbol on it in gold.

His eyes spoke of great kindness, even though they were a dark red that looked similar to his scarlet hair. Circling the top of his eyes were a black outline that covered the top of the eye similar to eye liner, with the eye markings not fully going around his eye, but ending in a point at the outer edges of his eyes. Like the red hair and eyes, these eye markings were also indications that he was of the Fanalis race.

For clothes, Naruto wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves of the shirt torn off at the shoulders, showing his arms to the world. On the right biscep of his arm he had a X-shaped scar, and on his left biscep he wore a silver armband with a red gem in the center of it. He wore brown pants, but unlike other pants he had ripped off the legs at the point just below the knees so that his strangely hairless legs, or the shins at least, could be seen and admired for their powerful muscle. Strangely enough, this was all of the clothing that we wore, meaning that he didn't wear shoes.

The second of the duo of Morgiana Uzumaki, and being born second she was the youngest in the family of Fanalis. She was also 15 years old, and unlike her brother she had more fair skin than the tanned skin that her brother possessed. Like him, she had a more rounded face, but her shin ended in a more feminine way than his stronger chin. Her entire body was petite, from her soft neck and thin body, to her toned arms that showed that she was a healthy young woman. She was of a moderate chest size, being around a larger B-Cup. Like Naruto, she had burning red hair of the same shade as his. Her hairstyle was that that reached to just below her shoulders, and she had a ponytail in her red hair on the left side of her head. She only have a smaller ponytail though, letting most of the hair fall naturally. Like him, she had her hair cut out of her eyes, though in a straighter line.

Her burning red eyes were a little less emotional than his eyes, but they contained the same shade of red as her hair, and she showed a certain raw nature in her eyes that spoke of a hardened will. Like him, around her eyes she had the same black markings that gave off a more tribal feel to them than normal eye markings, thus marking her of the same species as her elder brother.

For clothes, she was a lot like her brother. Like him, she had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves of the shirt ripped off, showing off the feminine tone to her arms. Around her right biscep she wore a silver band with a red gem, matching Naruto's armband exactly, showing off one of the last reminders of thier family. Unlike Naruto though, she had the top three buttons on her shirt unbuttoned, going do just fair enough to show a little bit of cleavage, and the fact that she wore no bra. For a bottom, she wore no pants, just a pleated skirt that stopped just above mid-thigh, and looking like it could be lifted by the softest breeze. Like her brother, that was were clothes ended. She wore no shoes or even socks, showing almost all of her beautiful legs.

The biggest difference between the two of them were their heights though.

Naruto was a good 5 feet and 5 inches, and for the age of 15 that was a healthy height. Of course, he was nowhere near done growing taller, but it was a good height for a japanese male, and since they lived in Japan nobody raised an eyebrow.

Morgiana was shorter than him, being only 4 feet and 11 inches tall,though with her petite body type this kind of height wasn't exactly odd looking either. Though being a good 6 inches shorter than her brother could sometimes annoy her greatly. The fact he liked to rup it in her face whenever they had their normal small arguments was something that she couldn't exactly get back at him for.

They are also both currently... bored.

They were standing next to a bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take them to their boarding school. The school that they would live at for the next three years, before they would be considered able to live in the human world. Though being raised in the human world, with very little knowledge of other types of monsters they were a little out of place. They had both been raised in an orphanage, with only a few things to remember their parents by, so of course their knowledge on anything other than their own race was a little... VERY lacking. They knew about maybe three other possible monster races at most.

All of their friends, that had actually been friends with them, had bee completely human. None of them had the scents of anything other than human, so they could safely say that they had never had any interaction with other monsters.

Youkai Academy, the school they were going to was a monster ONLY school.

They would know nobody, and from what they had been raised to believe monsters didn't even exist. It was only the book on Fanalis that their deceased parents left them that let them know they weren't human. Even then, they hadn't been very good at interacting with humans, and thus when they had been offered a paid education of Youkai Academy by a strange man in priest robes, how could they refuse.

They had refused, until they had found out that no other school would be able to accept both of them with their varied test scores. Neither of them were very great at school work, they understood they stuff, but ask them to put it down on paper and for some reason it was like it got so much harder for them to do.

"So... I'm bored as hell right now." Naruto said with a young sounding teenager's voice. It was both smooth and gruff sounding at the same time. Morgiana rubbed her head in her hand, before she started to massage her scalp.

"I can believe we failed to get into five other schools. I have a feeling that priest was messing us up somehow." Morgiana said in annoyance, her voice sweeter with her way of talking with that silky smooth voice a bit more faced paced. She spoke with a sharper tongue than Naruto, and she seemed to be more easily annoyed.

"I know right? To think monsters really exist, freaky." Naruto stated with a slightly impressed voice. He always liked the thoughts of the powerful beings to fight, since his blood burned whenever he thought of fighting a good opponent. Of course, humans were so little of a challenge that he could let them punch or kick him as much as they wanted, and they wouldn't even make him flinch. Frankly, he had never even punched a human, but he had lifted a huge boulder above his head with one hand... the boulder being larger than a house, and weighing maybe a few hundred tons, showing that hitting a human might make them... just explode.

"I hope they leave us alone." Morgiana stated after him, her smile having turned into a frown. She wasn't very good at talking to people other than Naruto, much prefering the company of somebody that actually smells GOOD to her, other than the people that smell like humans or other things. Naruto smelled like her, and that made him one of the few people that she willingly talked to. Heck, she couldn't even stand next to most people because of their horrible stench.

Raw fish smelled better to her than humans... of course, fish was her favorite food, raw or now, so saying raw fish smelled better was a little biased since she loved those little suckers.

"I hope we make some friends that we BOTH like." Naruto said with a teasing grin, and she punched him in the arm lightly.

A loud boom was hard, sounding just like a cannon going off the second her fist touched his arm. Both of their clothes were blown around lightly from the shockwaves of her fist meeting his arm, and he laughed as he rubbed his arm lightly when she moved her fist. Their bodies were tougher and stronger, so even though it felt like a cannon ball hit him when she lightly punched him, it was little more than slight discomfort that quickly faded away.

"Shut up, people stink." Morgiana argued with him, stating her reason.

"They do, but it isn't a nice thing to say." Naruto said back to her with an awkward wave of his hand, not really caring, but feeling it was his job to tell her to be nice.

"Duck." Morgiana said after a moment, before Naruto ducked just as a duck came flying passed them and started to fly in the opposite direction. Naruto looked at the duck as it few passed, before he ducked against when more ducks and other birds started to fly over their heads. The birds were completely blocking their vision, and when they stopped flying around them, they both saw that they where now standing in front of a bus.

The bus doors opened, revealing an older male with his blue bus driver's uniform and a cigar hanging from his mouth. Most of his features were completely covered, but he seemed to have glowing white eyes, and a large grin on his face. Naruto and Morgiana stepped onto the bus, before the doors closed behind them.

"All aboard to Youkai Academi, last chance to leave and go to another school. Youkai Academy is a VERY scary place." The bus driver stated with a creepy chuckle, while both Naruto and Morgiana shrugged and started to go to the very back of the bus. The guy hadn't even raised an eyebrow to the ragged and torn state of what HAD been their school uniforms, before they made their changes to them.

What? They liked to feel the wind brush over their skin, and the earth on theri feet. The more skin showing the better in their opinion.

"Scary can lick the dirt on the soles of my feet." Naruto stated as they sat down, and Naruto crossed his legs and he sat on the seat. Morgiana layed back and stretched out on the back seat, placing her feet in his lap. She was laying on her stomach, with her arms being her pillow. Naruto rolled his eyes at her, before he took out of a small bag a little book. It was small enough to fit in one hand, and when Naruto took out a pen and started to write in it Naruto looked at his sister, before rolling his eyes.

She didn't wear panties... ever. She didn't own them, she didn't like them, so she didn't wear them. Yet she still liked to wear skirts, and it was only by some miracle that the two of them were smart enough to know how to weigh down the bottom of skirt with a certain type of wire mesh on the inside so that they didn't just lift in the breeze. Of course, he wasn't really bothered by this. In her own words 'If people want to look, then let them look. It isn't any different than a dog or a cat seeing you naked,' so Naruto had stopped caring about it... well he never cared in the first place. He had grown up used to the fact she didn't wear underwear, bra, panties, all of it was useless to her.

Of course, Naruto grabbed the bottom of her skirt and moved it down to cover the bare bottom that he was seeing. Just because she didn't really care, didn't mean that it was okay to give everyone a free show... then again, it wasn't like she showed people on purpose either. She just didn't care what others thought of her, so if anything was visible then she wouldn't fix it unless she had to, or Naruto told her to.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto and Morgiana asked in sync.

"No." The bus driver answered back at them, not liking where this was going from the small smiles at the two started to grow on their faces.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto and Morgiana asked AGAIN!

"No." The bus driver answered back.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto and Morgiana questioned in sync without stopping what they were doing, though they were both smiling a little wider.

"No." The bus driver said again. He felt like slamming his head into the steering wheel, because he was pretty sure these two were going to keep bugging and talking to him like this the entire way to the school.

This was going to be a LONG drive.

_**Prolouge Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Wonder Twins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The pairing: Secret - This story starts in Year Two of Rosario + Vampire**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Are we there yet?" Naruto and Morgiana asked for the who knows how many time, and the bus driver had his face in his hands as the bus stopped. You could see that tears were falling down his chin, having to put up with them asking this over a thousand times in the hours that they had spent on the bus with him, they had literally driven him to tears. He couldn't even muster the desire to give a creepy laugh at the moment, not when Naruto and Morgiana were asking him that question over and over and over and over and over!

"YES! YES we ARE there! Get off my bus!" The bus driver shouted in a rage as he pointed at the door of the bus, with Naruto and Morgiana smirking to each other as they calmly walked off the bus and started to head towards their new school without a care in the world.

"Wonder twin powers activate." The two of them stated as they fist bumped each other. The amount of creepy that they could so easily go in sync made the bus driver drive off as fast as he could.

"Form of, an annoying teenager." Morgiana stated with her smirk turning into a smile.

"Shape of, the newest badass of Youkai Academy." Naruto said with a large smile on his face as well. The two of them finished with that as they started to head towards the school. Naruto and Morgiana looked at the dead trees in the forest, as well as the grave markers scattered around the school. The fact bats and other strange animals were flying in the sky during the day only served the purpose of putting them on their guard a little more than they had been before.

"So what do you think school here will be like?" Naruto and Morgiana asked each other in perfect sync, before they both put their hands on their chins in thought as they continued to walk towards the school in wonder of what the future would hold for them. They continued to walk, until they heard the sound of evil laughing. Naruto and his sister followed the sound of the evil laughter, until they came upon the site of a girl their age.

"Damnit, I can't believe I can't find my way to this stupid school!" The girl shouted, before she turned around and saw the two of them in their ripped up clothes... of course it was obvious that they both ripped up their clothes on purpose. The fact that were doing it to show off their bodies was pretty clear, and the girl stormed over to them with a map in her hands. The girl was a little shorter than Morgiana was in height, not even a full cm shorter in height. SHe had pretty much the same skin color though, and bright green eyes that went well with her bright orange hair that she had in two ponytails at the sides of her head. She had on a white shirt, and over that shirt was a red sailor uniform with a white collar that was unbuttoned, being held in place by a pink tie that was made without a care. She even wore the same school skirt as Morgiana did, suggesting that she was going to the same... of course she was going to the same school.

"Hello, do you need a hand?" Naruto and Morgiana said without thinking about it, and the girl scoffed lightly.

"As if a noble Vampire like myself needs help from any lower monsters on the food chain." The girl said with a lot of self-confidence in her voice. Of course, when she opened her mouth she had shown off the sharp fangs sticking out of her top row of teeth, with the bottom fangs being a bit smaller than the top ones. They were bigger than the fangs Naruto and Morgiana had that was for sure.

"Fine by us, then we won't tell you where Youkai Academy is either." Naruto and Morgiana spoke as one once more, and the girl looked at them in shock by the complete LACK of reaction at her bold declaration of her own race.

"Wait! Aren't you even going to react to me being a Vampire!? No respect, no bowing down or running away?" The girl asked with her shock still clear in her voice. It was obvious that Vampires were some kind of super monster if the way this girl was talking was any indication, but neither Naruto or Morgiana were able to find it in themselves to even care about that. From what they knew of monsters, only S-Class monsters could really call themselves a threat to Fanalis. Not when their roars could blow away magical attacks like elements and scare away lesser monsters, or how thier strength was pretty much without true rival.

"Are you strong?" Naruto asked, with Morgiana not saying anything as she looked at the girl with a critical eye. Naruto and Morgiana coudl sense that the girl had amazing levels of pure energy inside of her, and they had little doubt that she hadn't yet noticed that Naruto and Morgiana had almost no energy at all inside of them. This was why they were considered boundary beings, being unlike most monsters they had no Youki, no monster energy inside of their bodies. All of their power of PURE physical strength, and from what they knew even a Vampire only gained rivalling strength by turning their Youki into power.

They needed no such trick, they had just pure physical strength and the stamina to use it properly.

"Ahahahaha! Look at this joke, asking a Vampire if they are STRONG! Vampires are the most noble of the races around, nothing but a Vampire can beat a Vampire." The girl shouted, before she saw as both twins started to walk away again without a care in the world. Her jaw dropped once more when she saw how they weren't even understanding how awesome she was just by being a Vampire. They should be worshipping the ground that she was walking on, not ignoring her when even the male showed signs of wanting to fight her. "Hey!? Aren't you going to ask to fight me!?" The girl shouted at their backs.

"Naruto only has an interest in strong opponents." Morgiana answered for Naruto, and he turned his head and looked at the fuming girl.

"What is your name anyway?" Naruto asked the orange haired girl.

"... Kokoa Shuzen, and do you two even know what a Vampire is?" The girl, now named Kokoa, asked with a suspicious glance. The only way she could think that they wouldn't react was if by some strange occurence, they had never heard of a Vampire before.

"Yeah, a Vampire is an angsty teen that sparkles in the sun and drinks blood, but tries not to drink human blood by drinking animal blood. They also have a rivarly with shirtless wolf people." Naruto clearly mocked the girl, and her jaw dropped when she realized what Naruto had said. Naruto and Morgiana ignored the girl once more and started to walk away from her as they headed towards the school building so that they could enjoy their first day of school with some form of peace.

"Good joke." Morgiana said after awhile of walking, having left the shocked girl clearly behind... before the sound of an angry shout started to grow closer and closer. They both turned and leaned to the side to watch as a flying kick from Kokoa passed by them and she put a crater into the ground where her kick landed in front of them. Naruto and Morgiana raised their eyebrows at the strength the girl had, because it would seem that she wasn't just blowing smoke out of her ass.

"You... you... low class trash dare compare the noble Vampire to a little preteen human fantasy!? Those fake Vampires are nothing compared to the real thing!" Kokoa shouted as she threw a punch at Naruto... and he caught it. His hair was blwon back by the force behind the punch, but that was it. Kokoa's face became one of shock at how easily he had caught one of her strongest punches, and he wasn't even straining at keeping her fist at bay. Her arm was shaking from the force behind her thrown punch, but his arm was firm and steady. Naruto yanked her arm up, and she was dangling in the ari by her fist.

"Sheesh, lighten up. I was just making a joke. You don't need to _suck_ too much out of it." Naruto attempted at humor as he sat her on the ground by lowering her arm. Kokoa was still too surprised by his brute strength ands durability, and now that he let go of her fist she realized that she had cracked something in her hand when she had punched him.

"2 points." Morgiana said instantly, with her brother pouting lightly.

"Oh come on, that was worth at least 20 points easily. It was funny, Vampire, suck, Vampires suck blood out of people, and she sucked stuff out of the joke by thinking I was serious. That is funny." Naruto argued with his sister, and she looked like she was thinking about it for a moment.

"Still 2 points, the delivery was horrible." Morgiana told him with a very small smirk, which Naruto caught. He sighed with a grin, realizing that was all he was going to get out of her.

'Scarlet red hair, scarlet red eyes, and feral eye markings... Fanalis!?' Kokoa thought in shock when she actually looked at the two of them. Of course she knew of the S-Class Boundary Species, the race that was hated by lesser monsters for their strength, and respected by other S-Class monsters for that very reason. Nobody even knew if these creatures had a weakness. Vampires had plenty of them, yet nobody knew what the weakness of this humanoid species was.

"Okay, at least boot it up to something a little higher." Naruto continued to speak to his sister, and Kokoa started to sweat a little when she realized that she was once more being ignored by these people.

"You're a Fanalis." Kokoa accused as she pointed at the twins.

"Your point is?" Naruto and Morgiana stated in sync, not caring about her accusation, or the fact that she was pointing right at their faces. Kokoa took her index finger down from their faces, before she looked away when she finally realized that both he and she were able to talk at the exact same time, saying the exact same thing in the exact same manner of speaking.

It was creepy.

"Fanalis are S-Class monsters. Why didn't you tell me you were Fanalis when I was bragging!?" Kokoa shouted, feeling like an idiot over the fact that she had been bragging about being an S-Class monster to TWO S-Class monsters like herself. Naruto and Morgiana shared a look, before they looked at Kokoa and tilted their heads towards each other in perfect sync again.

"Were we suppose to or something?" Naruto and Morgiana asked with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, that is creepy. Please stop talking at the same time like that." Kokoa asked with a shiver. Hearing their two voices overlapping like that sounded so weird when she could see their lips moving in perfect sync like that. It was like they were the same person in two bodies, instead of two seperate people in the same body. Frankly, it was like the two of them shared a single brain.

"Why? We don't do it on purpose." Morgiana and Naruto spoke together again. Unlike Kokoa, the two of them were used to speaking in perfect harmony, being in perfect sync with each other was just what they did.

"AH! Stop talking in tandem, it is REALLY creepy!" Kokoa shouted, and she didn't know it, but the exact same idea went through both Naruto and Morgiana's heads. They waited for Kokoa to started to talk again by just staring at her, and the girl inched away from them lightly.

"Okay why are you just staring... at... me?" Kokoa, Naruto, and Morgiana asked in perfect sync, both Naruto and Morgiana syncing up with Kokoa in perfect unison. Their superior hearing and reaction time letting them hear what she was saying, and sync their own words to it at the same speed she was saying it. With that advantage, it would see that they were simply copying whatever she was saying, or were saying it because they knew what she was going to say next.

They were playing a head game with her.

"Hey! Stop copying me!" Kokoa shouted at the same time as Naruto and Morgiana, before she smirked when an idea entered her head.

"Blargal flick fortune evil moneky spit baquet baquet dick face waffle cone ice cream!" Kokoa shouted at the top of her lungs. She smirked when she saw that Naruto and Morgiana had not copied her, only to twitch when she saw that she had made a fool of herself by shouting out such a strange thing. Naruto and Morgiana smirked as they started to walk away from the girl that had fallen to her knees and started banging her fist into the ground in annoyance at falling fr such an obvious trick.

Naruto and Morgiana fist bumped each other with their tongues sticking out, and grins on their faces.

This academy might not be so bad after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Human?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Aono Tsukune, an average looking boy with dark brown hair that was short on his head with dark brown eyes that spoke of warmth and understanding. He wore the casual Youkai Academy uniform with a long sleeved green blazer with a white undershirt and red tie. He wore the normal brown pants, and currently he was pressed up against a wall as he retreated back from a monster in full monster form that was glaring at him with a hungry look to it's eyes. The monster was a four legged creature with it's long mouth filled with sharp teeth, horns on top of it's head, and it's bacl and head covered in dangerous looking spikes that stuck up and pointed back. It was the size of a large dog, and the creature had droll coming from it's mouth.

It was a monster animal, and it was in a low position getting ready to charge.

In short, the boy was in a pinch and he needed help.

"Uwaaaaa!?" Tsukune shouted as he started to run when the creature began to charge at him. He was running passed other students that were laughing at him, with the creature grinning behind him as he was chased by it. He was almost tearing up as he looked back at the creature, and when it jumped ober it back and started to chew on his head he paused and stood in a running position, not sure how to go on passed this point now that the creature had him. It took him a moment to figure out what to do, but before he could do it he felt the creature get pulled off of him roughly.

Tsukune turned towards the person that saved him, getting ready to thank the person for their help, only to see two people with red hair and strange eyes. One boy and one girl, the boy using a single hand to hold the large creature in the air by one of it's horns. The large show of strength since the creature weighed a few hundreds pounds had Tsukune gulping lightly.

The two teens were dressed in clothes that looked like they had been purposely ripped up at the shoulders and legs, and they didn't even wear the blazer. Heck, neither of them were even wearing their uniforms properly either, it was like they just didn't care how they looked as long as they were comfy. The boy tossed the monster up in the air, and it zoomed out far into the forest with the single flick of the wrist. Tsukune gulped at that, before the girl raised her hand over her eyes and looked in the direction where the creature had zoomed off to.

"770 meters and still going... and it's gone... 70 points." The red haired girl said to the other red head, who grinned and raised his own hand above his head.

"So that is what a monster looks like when it is flying. Good to know, never thought I would see a real monster. They don't have these things in the human world nearly as often... oh, speaking of the human world." The boy said as he turned around and looked right at Tsukune. The brown haired boy gulped and he started to back away slightly from the slightly shorter boy, who had his arms crossed now as he raised an eyebrow at Tsukune. The next thing Tsukune knew the girl was also looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I see what you mean... average looks, average build, average... everything. I can't see this guy as a real challenge either. I am Morgiana Uzumaki, and this is my twin Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you, completely average boy." Morgiana greeted, while Naruto's face turned friendly as he raised his hand and waved to Tsukune a little. Tsukune raised his own hand out of reflex, and Naruto looked at the boy with a narrowed eye that made the boy back away a little.

"So... hey Mor, isn't this a monsters only school? For some reason I smell a really strong human scent, I _wonder_ where that scent in coming from." Naruto said sarcastically without even looking away from the startled boy once. The boy gained a forced smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, and neither Naruto or Morgiana were falling for it.

"I live in the human world... I may smell like human because of that. Human's can't get into Youkai Academy." Tsukune said with an awkward laugh. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he pointed a single finger at Tsukune, who flinched back for a second when he thought that Naruto was throwing a punch instead of just pointing at him.

"Two for flinching." Naruto stated as he lightly punched Tsukune once the first time, before he sent the boy flying with a slightly harder punch the second time. A punch that sent him flying right his sister, who grabbed Tsukune by the waist and started to bend backwards. Tsukune was lifted up into the air, before Morgiana arched her back all the way and slammed Tsukune's face into the dirt. The boy's face flattened into the ground, with his pained noises being heard. Morgiana let go of him, and he rolled onto his side and twitched every once and awhile with blood dripping out of his nose.

"We hate people who lie to us." Naruto and Morgiana said in unison as grins came to their faces. Tsukune groaned and started to get up on shaky legs, while Naruto and Morgiana shrugged it off as him growing tougher by being at Youkai Academy. The two of them weren't surprise though when they heard the sound of running come from behind him, and Naruto spun around and put an angry Kokoa into a headlock as she passed by him. He lifted her up in the hair using the headlock, before he started to apply more pressure, not enough to honestly choke her, but enough so that she was surprised and not shouting at them.

"Understood..." Tsukune said after a moment, while Naruto was kicked in the shin by Kokoa. He let go of her and jumped on one leg holding his shin. Fanalis or not, being kicked by a Vampire in the shin hurt even him.

"Hey Wonder Twins, don't leave me behind like that! The higher class like us need to stick together, then the lower class... is that guy going to be okay?" Kokoa asked as she pointed at the downed Tsukune, who had been smacked in the face by her foot when she had been struggling in Naruto's hold not moments ago. Kokoa had an eyebrow raised at the boy, and a strange looking bat landed on the top of her head while she looked at him.

"Yeah, he should be fine. I thought you hated us Sparkles?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, and Kokoa scoffed at him.

"I don't hate you, you just pissed me off. Vampires respect Fanalis for their raw battle strength, and zero known weaknesses. A race of fighters with such amazing strength, yet no Youki, just pure muscle... that is why I have decided something important." Kokoa said with her arms crossed as she ignored the knocked out Tsukune starting to stir. Morgiana poked Tsukune with her foot, using her big toe to poke him in the cheek to see if she could make him wake up. This was was amazingly unlucky to get hit both on purpose and by accident, as well as getting chased by that weird creature.

"Oh... okay?" Naruto questioned, before he noticed that Tsukune was starting to stir. When his opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was foot, and jumped away in surprise he realized that Morgiana was poking him in the face with he foot. Morgiana looked behind her at her brother, only to be shocked when she saw that Kokoa had physically picked up her brother, who weighed a few hundred pounds a super condensed muscle, and had him over her shoulder as Kokoa walked away with him. His face was completely neutral as he was being carried.

His sister had the strength to carry him as well, just like how he could carry her just as easily. He was just surprised this other girl, who was shorter than his sister and thinner, had the strength to carry him as well.

"Come on, we are going to be late for the Entrance Ceremony." Kokoa called out to Morgiana surprisingly as well. Morgiana pointed to herself in surprise, before she snorted when she saw Naruto looking at Kokoa's hair with a slight raised eyebrow.

"You aren't a natural red head?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he looked at the proof that were hair was dyed. Kokoa dropped Naruto on the ground, him landing on his feet, before she grabbed the bat on her head and turned it into a mirror. She held it above her head and started to look at the roots of her hair. Naruto and Morgiana both sweat dropped, since they had been able to smell the dye in her hair earlier, but hadn't found the right time to comment on it.

"Do the carpets match?" Morgiana asked after her brother, who looked at Kokoa with Morgiana, both of them with a curious look to their faces. Kokoa looked like she was going shout out in frustration at how the two of them were so in sync even in teasing her. She was banging her head against a tree, before the tree started to fall over when she took out a large chunk of the trunk with her head. Naruto grinned and looked at his sister, before the two of them decided to kick up the teasing even further.

"Don't even think about it." Kokoa threatened before they could begin their in sync routine again, and this time they both gained sou expressions at being caught in the act. She looked at the twins, both of which was pouting and crouched down on the ground at their missed chance for some prime teasing. The two of them recovered in seconds though, before they each placed a finger on their chins as they looked up with their tongues sticking out. "Acting cute won't make me let you tease me." Kokoa told them sternly.

"Spoilsport." Naruto and Morgiana stated in unison, both of them not acting cute anymore now that Kokoa had quickly adapted to their act. She sighed, before Kokoa jumped and sat on the stump of the fallen tree that she knocked over herself. Naruto leaned against a tree, while Morgiana leaned against Naruto's chest as they both looked at Kokoa.

"I have decided that you two will help me get my sister back, and that YOU-" Kokoa said as she pointed at Naruto with a thin finger, who pointed at himself in surprise. "-will from this day forth be my boyfriend. I accept no answers but yes, and yes Kokoa-sama, or even yes my fair lady." Kokoa told them.

...

"What?" Naruto and Morgiana asked with dull tones, their eyes only half open as they looked at the girl in front of them.

"You are strong, you're handsome, you are well built and can take a punch, AND are a S-class monster... of course you aren't as noble as... where did they go?" Kokoa said when she saw that both Naruto and Morgiana had vanished from view. Her eye started to twitch lightly when she saw that she might have been stating her reasons to nobody this entire time. To think one of the few timers she compliments somebody, nobody is even around to here her say the compliments.

Where did they go this time?

Oh yeah, the entrance ceremony.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The real story starts next chapter, this was just to introduce some of the more important characters.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
